Shippo's Plight
by iwhine86
Summary: Shippo hits his head hard after a fall down a cliff, and now he has amnesia. He has no idea who Kagome and Inuyasha are, and even believes that they kidnapped him! He teams up with Sesshoumaru, and, well... read to find out!


This was the second fic I started to work on... yeah, I should probably go back and finish the other one, but... I have the feeling it's going to be a long story...  
Anyways, I've just added about another printed page or two of story, so... ^_^ just scroll down to the bottom to skip all the stuff you've already read!  
So, enjoy the fic! I know it's not completely finished yet, but give me time... give me time... ^_^  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I take no credit for the characters, or the original Inuyasha story. However, I DO take credit for this story, which came from my own little noggin! ^_^  
------------------------------  
  
"Hey, Kagome!" Shippo shouted as he was running towards her.  
"Shippo, no! Watch out!" Kagome cried and rushed to him.  
But it was too late. Shippo had tripped on the huge rock that was in his way, landed on his head and somersaulted forwards.  
Kagome tried to catch him but he had rolled off of the cliff that they were standing on.  
"EEEEEEEEEEEE..." he cried all the way down, and became silent with a sickening thud at the bottom.  
"SHIPPO!!!!!!!!!" Kagome shouted. "NOOOO SHIPPO!!!"  
She ran for Inuyasha, but he had heard the commotion and was already running towards her.  
"Kagome, what happened?" he asked worryingly.  
"Shippo fell down a cliff!" she cried.  
He ran to the edge and looked down. Shippo was laying at the bottom, completely still.  
Inuyasha rushed down the cliff as quickly as he could, and quickly made his way over to Shippo.  
"Shippo... can you hear me?" he asked.  
Shippo didn't reply. Inuyasha gingerly picked him up and checked his pulse. Shippo's heart was beating faintly, and he was still breathing.  
Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief.  
"He's still alive," he shouted up to an anxious Kagome.  
He ran back up the cliff and deposited Shippo on the ground in front of her.  
"Is he okay?" Kagome asked.  
"I think so," Inuyasha replied. "He doesn't have any broken bones or anything, and he's still breathing."  
Kagome bent over Shippo, checking him for bruises.  
"I'm glad he's ok," she said.  
She picked him up and put him in a sleeping bag.  
"G'night, Shippo," she told him. "I hope you wake up."  
  
~~~~Three days later~~~~  
  
Kagome yawned, slowly climbed out of her sleeping bag, and stood up.  
It had been three days since Shippo had fallen down the cliff, yet still he slept.  
She looked at Inuyashas sleeping bag. He was already up as usual.  
"Kagome, when are we gonna continue searching for the shards?" he asked from up in a tree.  
"I already told you, when Shippo is better, we can continue," she replied. "Until then, you can get out of that tree and help with breakfast."  
"Fine, fine," Inuyasha grumbled and began getting the ramen ready.  
He and Kagome were making breakfast when Shippo opened his eyes.  
"Eh? Where am I?" he asked as he sat up.  
Kagome ran over to him.  
"SHIPPO! You're okay!" she cried as she hugged him.  
He pushed away and looked at her strangely.  
"Who are you?" he asked suspiciously.  
"Shippo... don't you remember me? It-it's me, Kagome," she said nervously.  
"Baka, Shippo!" Inuyasha shouted from across the pot of ramen. "It's Kagome! Think!"  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha and turned back to Shippo.  
"Shippo, you fell down a cliff. You're just suffering from a bit of amnesia, that's all." she said to him.  
"Who are you talking to?" he questioned hostily. "I'm not Shippo."  
Kagome sighed. "Don't worry, Shippo, you'll be fine. After a while you'll start to remember." she replied.  
"For the last time, I am NOT SHIPPO!" he yelled and pushed her away.  
Shippo jumped up, and positioned himself in a fighting stance.  
Inuyasha started laughing.  
In a flash, Kagome stood directly in front of him with her hands on her hips.  
"What's so funny?" she asked, while giving him a dark look.  
Immediately Inuyasha stopped laughing.  
"Eh, heh heh... nothing Kagome..." he replied nervously and scratched his head.  
"SIT!" she shouted, and he crashed to the floor.  
Unfortunately, she misjudged where he would fall, and the entire pan of steaming hot ramen splattered in his hair.  
He lay on the ground with exaggerated agony, crying piteously that his face was burnt.  
"Inuyasha, you're such a baby," Kagome said and helped him up.  
He looked into her eyes and smiled, ramen broth dripping from his hair.  
At this, she blushed and turned away.  
"HELLOOOOOOOOOO!!! Are you guys ignoring me or something?" Shippo shouted.  
He was still in his fighting stance, and looked comical with his knees bent and his tiny arms held out in front of him, ready to fight.  
This spurred another bit of laughter from Inuyasha.  
It was immeadiately stifled with another look from Kagome.  
"STOP IGNORING ME AND FIGHT! You obviously kidnapped me, so why won't you fight?" yelled Shippo.  
"SHIPPO! We did not kidnap you! Don't you trust me?" Kagome asked.  
Shippo growled. "I told you, I am not Shippo!" he shouted back.  
Shippo attacked Kagome, biting her ears and pulling her hair.  
Trying to hold his laughter in, Inuyasha rushed to help.  
He pulled Shippo off of Kagome and pinned him to the ground.  
"SHIPPO!" he yelled in his ear. "CALM DOWN!!!"  
"I'M NOT SHIPPO!!! WHO IS SHIPPO AND WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME THAT?" Shippo screamed, noodles falling from Inuyashas hair onto his face.  
Inuyasha knocked him out with a blow to the head.  
"What happened to him?" Kagome asked.  
"I don't know," growled Inuyasha. "But whatever it is, it better be fixed soon, he's starting to bug me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day when Kagome woke up, Shippo was gone.  
His sleeping bag was empty, and the food was also missing.  
"Inuyasha! Shippo's gone!" she shouted into the tree.  
Inuyasha started laughing.  
"Inuyasha, why are you laughing?" Kagome asked. "This is not funny, we need to find him."  
"Look at your face!" he shouted down to her and continued to laugh.  
"What's wrong with my face?" Kagome pouted and her brow turned down into a little frown.  
Inuyasha jumped down and held up a mirror.  
She looked into it and saw that her face was covered in marker.  
Shippo had drawn circles around her eyes and squigglies across her cheek.  
Kagome looked ridiculous.  
"WHAT???" she screamed. "SHIPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
She looked up at Inuyasha who was trying hard not to laugh.  
When she saw his face, little bubbles of laughter made their way to her throat.  
She turned the mirror around, and Inuyasha looked at himself in horror.  
"What? SHIPPO BAKA!!!! You are going to pay dearly for this!!" he shouted.  
Now it was Kagome's turn to laugh.  
She laughed hysterically and fell on the floor giggling at Inuyasha's face.  
"What's so funny, huh?" Inuyasha asked. "You think this is funny?"  
He stood up and turned around arrogantly.  
He grunted and walked away, leaving Kagome lying on the ground, still laughing.  
As he walked away, she grew silent.  
'Geez, what's his problem?' she thought to herself.  
She got up and went over to the spring to wash her face, and saw that Inuyasha had beaten her in the act.  
"Inu...yasha?" she asked.  
"What, Kagome?" he said, obviously annoyed.  
She frowned. "What's wrong? Why did you get so mad because your face was covered in marker?"  
"It's nothing! Geez, woman, don't you ever leave me alone?" he replied angrily.  
"Inuyasha!" she yelled. "SIT!"  
He crashed to the ground.  
"OWWWWW! What was that for?" he asked loudly.  
Kagome simply crossed her arms and turned her head.  
"Now tell me what's the matter," she said.  
"Well right now my face hurts, cuz it was smashed into the ground!" he shouted back.  
"Oswari," she said once more, and Inuyasha crashed to the ground.  
"OOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!" he screamed.  
"I'm not joking, Inuyasha," she said as she bent to help him up.  
"You better not be joking, those sits hurt!" he replied, as he rubbed his sore back. "Owwww..."  
"Inuyasha, I want you to tell me why you were so mad that Shippo drew on your face," Kagome told him.  
He bowed his head.  
"Fine," he said. "You really want to know?" Kagome nodded.  
"I went to a village this morning before you woke up," he said. "You know, to steal food.  
I was wondering why everyone kept laughing at me when I walked down the street. So there. Now you know, okay?"  
Kagome started laughing.  
"NOW WHAT'S FUNNY?" Inuyasha asked, a look of horror on his face.  
"Y-you went to a village?" she said, still laughing. "An-and the... (laughs hysterically) villagers... s-saw you like that?"  
After saying this, Kagome felt a burst of laughter rising up from her throat.   
She fell over again and laughed until she felt her sides would burst.  
"KAGOME! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Inuyasha shouted at her.  
He turned away.  
"Okay, fine, whatever," he said. "I'm hungry. I'm gonna start eating, come whenever you're finished laughing."  
He walked away, and made a note to himself NOT to remind Kagome to wash the ink off of her face.  
Kagome struggled up, still laughing.  
"Aww... Inuyasha, don't feel bad," she shouted as he walked away.  
"I'm not listening, I'm not listening!" Inuyasha yelled back.  
Kagome sat down and didn't follow.  
"Man, he can be grouchy sometimes," she said to herself.  
She giggled again. "I'd say he had PMS, but since he's a guy..."  
This spurred another burst of laughter erupting from her throat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As he walked through the forest alone, Shippo thought about those two people who kidnapped him.  
How could they be so rude?! And to call him by a name that wasn't his.  
He shuddered. Shippo... who was this Shippo person?  
"MY NAME IS NOT SHIPPO!" he shouted out loud.  
Shippo growled and continued to walk.  
Suddenly he heard a noise from inside the bushes.  
He turned his head quickly in the direction of the sound.  
A little girl stepped out.  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
The little girl slowly inched closer to him.  
Shippo stepped back.  
"I said... WHO ARE YOU?" he shouted.  
She smiled.  
"Me is Rin!" she exclaimed.  
"Rin?" he asked, and she nodded.  
"Well, uh, Rin... please... stop moving towards me..." he said.  
Rin smiled, a big goofy grin showing all of her teeth.  
She ran towards him and hugged him tightly.  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE," he squealed.  
"KITSUNE KAWAII!" Rin exclaimed adoringly.  
"HEY! LEGGO OF ME!!" he shouted.  
Just then, a small green creature burst through the bushes, shortly followed by a tall demon with a big puffy tail.  
Rin loosened her hold on Shippo, and turned to face the demon with the puffy tail.  
"Master Sesshoumaru! Look!" she said and pointed at Shippo.  
Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow. He recognized the creature Rin pointed at.  
"Master Sesshoumaru! Pleeeeeeeease Rin keep him?" she hugged Shippo and stared at Sesshoumaru with begging eyes.  
The green creature jumped up.  
"Lord Sesshoumaru! You can't! Oh, please, Lord, don't let her keep it!" it shouted as it jumped around.  
"Be quiet, Jaken. I'm thinking," Sesshoumaru replied and threw a rock at Jaken.  
Jaken fell over and jumped back up.  
"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru! I'll do as you say, Lord Sesshoumaru," he said and jumped again.  
Another rock made its way to Jaken's head.  
"Then you can shut up," Sesshoumaru replied.  
"Yes My Lord... yes My Lord..." Jaken nervously said and backed up.  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeease Master Sesshoumaru? Please please please can Rin keep him?" asked Rin, who was still holding onto Shippo.  
"Rin, he travels with Inuyasha. He is scum," he replied. "Leave him be."  
Shippo shook his fist at Sesshoumaru.  
"I AM NOT SCUM!!! YOU TAKE THAT BACK!!!" he yelled.  
Sesshoumaru grinned.  
"No," he replied.  
shippo screamed and ran at Sesshoumaru, knocking Rin over.  
Sesshoumaru caught him, and pinned him down.  
"Calm down, calm down. It is my knowledge that you travel with Inuyasha and Kagome," he said. "Where are they now?"  
A memory flashed in Shippo's mind. Inuyasha and... Kagome?  
They were those two people who had kidnapped him! The nerve of them, telling everyone that they had traveled together!  
"I never traveled with them, they kidnapped me!" exclaimed Shippo. "I hate them!"  
Sesshoumaru grinned evilly.  
"Is that so? You really hate them?" he asked.  
"Did I not make myself clear?" shouted Shippo. "I TOLD YOU THAT THEY KIDNAPPED ME!"  
Sesshoumaru let him go and turned to Rin.  
"Yes, Rin, you can keep him," he told her. He turned to Shippo. "And I take back what I said earlier, as long as you follow orders."  
Rin squeaked with happiness, ran up to Sesshoumaru, and hugged him.  
"Master Sesshoumaru... thank you!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!" she exclaimed.  
Jaken jumped in front of them.  
"ARE YOU CRAZY, LORD SESSHOUMARU?" he shouted. "HE TRAVELS WITH INUYASHA!!!"  
Sesshoumaru threw another rock at Jaken, and this time the rock was much bigger.  
"Jaken, do me a favor," he said.  
"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru, anything for you, Lord Sesshoumaru," Jaken said wearily.  
"Shut up," Sesshoumaru told him.  
"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru..." Jaken replied and collapsed.  
Sesshoumaru turned back to Shippo and looked him over carefully.  
"Rin," he said. "Give uhh... this fox thingy a change of clothes, he looks dirty."  
Rin grinned.  
"Yes, Master Sesshoumaru!" she replied and beamed with happiness.  
Shippo objected.  
"My clothes are perfectly fine! And I have a name, you know!" he shouted.  
"Well," said Sesshoumaru. "What is it?"  
"Well... uhhh... umm..." Shippo hesitated. "I don't know! But it's not fox thingy!"  
Sesshoumaru turned to Rin.  
"Rin, give this fox thingy a name. And make it a good name," he told her.  
Once again Rin beamed and said, "Yes, Master Sesshoumaru! Clothes and name... Rin must find clothes and name... KITSUNE!!!"  
Shippo looked up, "Kitsune? But... that's just like the same as fox thingy!"  
Sesshoumaru clamped his hand over Shippo's mouth.  
"Shut up, Kitsune!" he said. "Kitsune will do, and it will be your name."  
"Mmmmph, mmph nnnnnphh!" Shippo (ehh... Kitsune) protested.  
Sesshoumaru removed his hand from Shippo's mouth.  
"Your name will be Kitsune," he said. "And that's final."  
Shippo shot him an evil look, but quickly lowered his head when he saw that Sesshoumaru was serious.  
Rin ran up with the clothes.  
She had a pink bow and a small pink dress with lace trimming in her hands.  
Shippo took one look at the clothing, saw that it was his size, and jumped backwards.  
"You're not gonna put that on me, are you?" he shrieked. "I'm a boy, not a girly girl!"  
Rin pouted, "Master Sesshoumaru, pleeeeease? Pretty please please please please can Rin put pretty clothes on Kitsune?"  
Sesshoumaru was about to object, but she gave him the puppy dog look.  
He groaned, "Not the puppy dog face!"  
"Please, Master Sesshoumaru?"  
He looked at Shippo, and grinned.  
"Sure," he said.  
Shippo's mouth dropped to the ground.  
"Y-you're gonna let her put... that-that GIRLY THING on me?" he stuttered. "Y-you can't be serious!"  
"Oh, but I am," Sesshoumaru replied, and gave Shippo a warning glance. "I am DEADLY serious."  
Shippo whimpered, but let Rin put the clothes on him.  
When he was finished, Sesshoumaru gave him a mirror.  
He looked at his reflection, screamed, and fainted.  
Sesshoumaru roared with laughter, which got Rin giggling too.  
Jaken crawled over to see what was so funny.  
He grinned weakly.  
He was glad to see that Sesshoumaru hadn't replaced him with a stupid fox.  
Rin danced around laughing, but wasn't quite sure exactly what she was laughing at.  
She was just laughing because her beloved master was laughing, and that was a good enough reason for her.  
Sesshoumaru got over his laughing fit, and sat down crosslegged on a log.  
Rin came over and sat down next to him, and hugged him.  
"Thank you, Master Sesshoumaru, you let Rin keep Kitsune and make him pretty!" she said.  
Sesshoumaru grinned.  
"You're very welcome, Rin," he replied, and grew silent.  
Jaken, like an idiot, began laughing out of the blue.  
"JAKEN!" Sesshoumaru barked.  
Jaken stopped laughing.  
"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?" he asked.  
"What is it that you are laughing about?"  
"Well... uhh... you see, I just got the joke that you told to me the other day," Jaken said.  
"Really."  
"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru," he replied nervously.  
"Why is it that you laughed when I told you the joke?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
"Well, uhh... Lord Sesshoumaru, I was just being polite-" he said, and was cut off by Sesshoumaru.  
"YOU WERE BEING POLITE?"  
Jaken shrunk down and backed up against a tree trunk.  
"Y-yes, Lord Sesshoumaru."  
Sesshoumaru started laughing.  
Nervously, Jaken looked at him, decided that he could now laugh, and laughed his head off just because his Lord was laughing.  
Still laughing, Sesshoumaru threw another rock at Jaken.  
Jaken abruptly grew quiet and was thrown off of the log by the force of the flying rock.  
"Jaken," Sesshoumaru said.  
"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken replied.  
"Shut up, Jaken," Sesshoumaru said and threw another rock.  
Jaken lay on the ground exaggeratingly, too hurt to get up.  
"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru," he replied meekly and blacked out.  
  
------------------------  
  
YAY! I just finished another bit of my fic! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!  
Thank you to the person that reviewed! (I've only had this fanfic out for less than 24 hours)  
And, for all those other people that haven't reviewed yet, please do! It's a big help, and it modivates me to write more!  
Thank you so much! ^_^ 


End file.
